lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
A Story For Sharing
Okay, let's get this started. One day Nathan was busy trolling the lulzy site of Metokur.org, spewing out comments like ravishing flowing lava and not even paying attention to his surroundings. At one point, he would have to take a piss, so he would have to go use the bathroom. When he finally decided he needed to catch his breath (because after all, he is a windbag of useless sayings), he went to use the bathroom and noticed the window had been opened. 'I wonder why the window is open, since I never leave that damn thing open. There's too many mean poopieheads out there and I don't want trolls in my basement dwelling!' He snorted. Nathan went to whip out his schmooze, and when he did, a large shadow appeared. He wet himself in fear of the shadow, and the shadow laughed at his misfortune. 'A little bit pissed are we?' The shadow sarcastically said. 'Who'who are YOU?! And what are you doing here?' Nathan shrieked. 'I am here because you made false claims of being a weregrinch and that you are a complete dickhead!' The shadow said. Then, the shadow lifted one arm up in the air. Nathan was pissing all over himself at the thought of 'oh ns, he is gonna kill me prolly over 9000 times' and that he'd never be able to see any more of the mean truthful butthurting shit that these so-called 'trolls' on Metokur.org were posting. Then the shadow put down his arm after a few minutes, and Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, he felt a headache come on, and his head felt weird. 'What's going on with me?!' Nathan BAAAAWWWWW'd. 'Isn't it OBVIOUS?' The shadow exclaimed, watching as he laughed at Nathan's suddenly changing appearance. Nathan felt his head was weird, and when the pain of transformation stopped, he put his hand on his head, which no longer was just any head. He looked in the mirror and saw he had changed'.into a DICKHEAD. 'Why did you do this to me? Please change me back, I am a weregrinch!' Nathan tried to change into a weregrinch, but could not, and probably because he never was. Instead, the grunting force of his will made his head spew out a ton of semen that covered him and his bathroom walls and ceiling. The shadow then, revealed himself. He was a chimera of all of the people on Metokur.org that he had trolled and spewed hatred towards, who decided to form into a superior justice troll that would be able to curse Nathan into exactly what he is: a DICKHEAD. And with that, the Metokur chimera disappeared into the night, and Nathan was left forever to be an even bigger dick than he already was. And as the Metokur chimera disappeared into the night, it proclaimed, 'I am not a bovine, I am a capra, damn you! Have a nice life, werejohncandy!' THE END. The Metokur chimera is '©EyesGlowYellow. Do not steal my idea, it is my copyright. If you should choose to do so, I can always contact the admins and have this taken care of since I have already noted any takings of my ORIGINAL idea. And yes, this is original, as no one has come up with this FIRST. Thanks Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Potty Humor Category:Beings Category:Random Capitalization Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki